The Crow and the Butterfly
by Kuramasredredrose
Summary: Grell and Sebastian have two daughters...oh the chaos!
1. Cecily

**KRRR: For the sake of my sanity (and everyone else's) I decided that Grell shall be….a woman, at least in this fic. Hope you like it!**

When Grell came into work one morning with a baby bump, everyone was shocked. As far as anyone besides herself and William were concerned, the red haired Shinigami was single, but completely in love with her boss (AKA: William T. Spears). They speculated and rumors coursed through the office. Was she raped? No. Did she have a secret lover? Possible but unlikely. Did she get drunk and had a one night stand? Yes. So it seemed to all of Grell's coworkers, who ran with the last of the three options. It wasn't an unusual thing to hear about Grell's drunken displays of affection. When Ron confronted her, worried about his senpai, she merely laughed and walked off to see William.

As Grell recounted Ron's worried confrontation ("Sutcliff, if someone raped you then shouldn't you give the baby up? Do you really want a reminder? I could find it a nice home….") to Will, the dark haired Shinigami merely shook his head in annoyance.

"Knox is right you know."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You need to get rid of that…_thing_. Who knows what kind of diseases and mutations it will have."

Grell merely stared at Will. Normally her brunette superior was cold, detached and indifferent. But as he told his ginger underling to terminate her pregnancy, his voice sounded so bitter and harsh that it caught Grell by surprise.

"W-what? NO! I will not kill this innocent little creature, Will!"

"It's an abomination, Grell. Don't you get it? You, a Reaper, could face serious consequences for even having a relationship with that vermin you call "Sabas-chan". If it gets out you're having his child…."

Will was cut off as Grell, his psychotic, yet endearing, subordinate slapped him across the face.

"NEVER call my daughter an abomination," she growled out before turning and stalking off.

Months later, Grell was having her child (swearing up and down the entire pregnancy that it was a girl, but no one believed her). Sebastian stood by her side, nauseous, but remaining calm while in his lover's presence.

"You're doing great. Keep pushing. The baby's almost there…"

And then suddenly, high pitched wails filled the room for a few moments, before a nurse arrived to clean and place a bracelet on the new child.

"It's a girl!"

Grell grinned both in joy and victory.

"What is her name?" the nurse asked, handing the tiny new-born to Sebastian.

"Cecily," he murmured, smiling fondly at his daughter, "Cecily Sutcliff-Michaelis."

Cecily didn't cry as she gazed up at her father, wonderment in her large blue eyes. Sebastian chuckled as he noticed that she had been born with hair: red hair, just like her mother. Although she was carried to full term, Cecily was a small baby, 5lbs and 2oz and only 15 inches long. Turning from the doctor and Grell, Sebastian began whispering to the infant in his arms.

"Cecily. My sweet Cecily. No matter what, I will give you to no one. You will be loved and cherished, but I refuse to give you away."

Cecily seemed to understand as she smiled, reaching a tiny, plump hand to Sebastian's cheek. He smiled at the innocent creature in his arms, already wrapped around her finger.


	2. Will Gets Told

The first time Grell brought Cecily to the office was when she was pregnant for the second time, although no one knew about it. As they entered the building and made a bee line straight for Grell's office, the duo ran into Alan Humphries.

"Wow, Grell. Did the cloning machine malfunction?"

"Haha, Humphries. You're funny. She's nothing at all like I am, even though she looks like me."

"So this is the infamous Cecily?"

"Yes. Say hello to Uncle Alan, sweetie."

"Hello, Uncle Alan. My name is Cecily Noel Sutcliff-Michae-"

The young girl was immediately cut off by her mother's hand covering her mouth. With a nervous giggle, Grell grabbed her red haired child's hand and continued to walk to her office. The girl was silent until the two were alone, and that was when she chose to ask her question.

"Mommy?"

Grell looked up from some paperwork to stare into her daughter's blue eyes, a shock for Grell and Sebastian, but they suited her.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why did you stop me from telling Uncle Alan my name?"

Grell sighed before standing up and walking over to the young girl.

"Because not everyone here likes your father, sweetheart."

"Why not? Papa is the sweetest guy I know….and he makes such wonderful sweets!"

Grell chuckled. It had been discovered early on that Cecily had a penchant for sweet things and consumed them like bread.

"I know, sweetheart…..but you know how your father is a demon?"

The little girl nodded. Grell hesitated a moment and was about to explain why Reapers didn't like demons when Eric walked into the room.

"Hey, Sutcliff. We need your help up on the thirteenth floor. Seems there's a fight going on."

Grell sighed, in either relief or annoyance, and turned back to Cecily.

"Cecily, go visit Uncle Alan for a bit okay?"

"All right, mommy!"

The tiny girl kissed her mother's cheek and raced off to find Alan. When she found him, the Shinigami looked quiet distressed and frustrated. Silently, she tugged on his sleeve before sorting the papers and stacking them alphabetically. Once her chore was completed, she moved them to the side and sat in the center of Alan's desk.

"Hello, Uncle Alan."

"Hello, Cecily. Why aren't you with your mother?"

"Mommy had to go to the thirteenth floor to stop a fight with another Shinigami. So Mommy told me to come visit you!"

Alan sweatdropped because that was a complete Grell move. Moving back slightly, Alan noticed that he was missing a file. Not wanting to leave the young girl alone, but knowing he couldn't take her with him, Alan merely sighed.

"Cecily, I'll be RIGHT back. I need to go get a file."

"All right, Uncle Alan! I'll just sit here and wait for you to come back!"

She smiled at him, a calm, bright and reassuring smile and Alan quickly raced off. The file he had to find was right on top of another stack of papers so he grabbed and ran back to see Will glaring at Cecily, who looked up at him with eyes wide and a bright smile. Alan stayed back, wanting to hear but not be seen.

"Hello." Cecily chirped, looking up at the imposing man.

"What are _you _doing here? A vile abomination like you shouldn't even _exist_ let alone be in the offices of the dispatch society. I told your mother to get rid of you before it was too late, but as usual she ignored me."

Alan was shocked. Will, while a cold man, had never ONCE been that cruel to someone. Cecily didn't say anything, just stared at him, mouth agape for a moment before looking down and saying quietly,

"Be quiet."

"What did you say?"

She looked up at him then and raised her voice.

"I said to be quiet. Just because you can't handle being an emotional person who loves someone no matter what kind of person they are doesn't mean my mommy has to live that way. You're just a big meanie who loves to give mommy lots of work so that she can't spend time with me! I don't appreciate it and Papa doesn't either especially since Mommy's pregnant with my baby sister! So loosen up and get a girlfriend already!"

The entire office had fallen silent during the girl's rant. Will just stared at her, livid, his glasses catching the light and hiding his eyes.

"Whatever. Just don't disrupt the work space," he said before stalking off.

Alan waited a moment before walking back to his desk.

"Got it."

"Uncle Alan.?"

"Yes, Cecily?"

"Do you have any sweets?" she asked, her eyes bright and hopefully, a smile on her chubby little face.

Laughing, Alan opened a drawer and handed the girl a lollipop. When he recounted the tale to Eric and Grell, they simply stared at her before laughing hysterically.

"That's my baby girl." Grell said proudly as she took Cecily's hand and began the return trip home.

**KRRR: All I have to say is...go Cecily. **


	3. Drama and Ana

The day Ana was born was also the day that William began to like Cecily. Grell had been on office duty for the last three months and often brought Cecily with her. The little girl was quiet and stayed with either her mother or Alan and Eric. She stayed clear of William, sensing his dislike for her. And then Grell went into labor. Alan and Eric had asked Cecily to try to make friends with the Shinigami who were her age as they rushed Grell to the hospital section, promising to call Sebastian. Cecily sighed and made her way over to a group of children playing. They were all bigger than she was, Cecily was small for her age by any standards, but she didn't let that deter her.

"Hello."

"Go away. We don't want to play with a halfer."

If Cecily had been hurt by that statement, she didn't show it. Instead, she sat down and asked politely,

"Then can I watch?"

The other children convened for a moment before the leader turned, a grin plastered on his face.

"Cecily, we've thought of a new game. One that you can play, too."

"All right! What is it?"

"Chase the runt. The smallest person has to run and avoid being caught by the bigger people. Doesn't it sound fun?"

It didn't, but Cecily was happy to be able to play with the others and so agreed.

"Okay…on the count of three, you start running, Cecily. One. Two…THREE!"

Cecily turned and began running, but not because it was the rule of the game, but because the bigger children started to throw little rocks at her. She raced down the hallway, past the busy adults and scurried into an empty office. The other children didn't chase her inside but she could hear them snickering and mocking her. Cecily curled up in an empty spot on the bottom shelf next to some books and waited.

William was returning from a mission at that moment when he heard the undeveloped Shinigami children talking.

"The look on that halfer's face was priceless!"

"Yeah. I can't believe she actually thought we'd let her play anything with us. What an idiot!"

_Halfer? _Will thought. _They must mean Grell's child. _

Paying no more attention to it, Will made his way to his office where he instantly felt a change from when he left it. Looking around, he noted that nothing seemed to be out of place or missing. Brushing it off as paranoia, he sat down and began his reports. Moments later, William heard a rustling of skirts and turned, only to meet the terrified eyes of Cecily.

"I…I'm sorry…Mr. Spears…I was just…ummm….I'm sorry!" she cried out, giving William a deep curtsy before running out.

Meanwhile, Grell was in the infirmary, trying to give birth to a very stubborn Ana.

"Why won't this baby just come out already?" she screamed, causing several people to sweat drop, including the doctor.

"Come now, Miss Sutcliff. The baby's crowning. Just give one push…."

Despite Grell's best efforts, little Ana was refusing to emerge from the womb. It was at that moment, when the doctor and nurses began to contemplate performing a C-section that Cecily waltzed into the room.

"Mommy? Is Ana being stubborn?"

"Yes, dear," Grell admitted, giving her daughter a loving, but pained, looked.

"Let me try to help!"

The little red head climbed up onto the bed and rested her head on Grell's stomach.

"Ana….you need to stop being mean to Mommy and come out, okay? I want to meet my cute little sister."

Despite the doctor's protestations, Grell decided to give natural birth one last try. This time, Ana cooperated and Cecily was excited to see her little sister.

"She's looks like Daddy, Mommy!"

"Yes, Cecily. She does."

Ana was another tiny baby, 16 inches long and 6lbs even, who had a head of dark curls and her mother's eyes. As the mother and daughter stared at the tiny infant, Ana was screaming, displeased by her predicament, until a soft word from Cecily calmed and dissuaded her cries. Smiling, the new big sister curled up next to her already sleeping mother and fell asleep.

**KRRR: Not exactly how I wanted it to go but there you have it. R and R please! **


End file.
